


You wake my mind

by Bitchimo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Game(s), Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchimo/pseuds/Bitchimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POST BASE GAME.</p><p>The threat Corypheus wielded has ended, and during the banquet to celebrate their victory Dorian feels an itch only his loverboy can settle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You wake my mind

"You didn't think one brief chat would be enough, would you?"

The Inquisitor slowly turned with his usual stoic and cold face as he heard the flirtatious tone from his best friend and worst enemy.

The Tevinter mage, Dorian Pavus were slowly walking forth up the small stairs before the throne, holding his hands folded behind his back with a risen chin. Something he often did when he displayed superiority over other specimens, such as the inquisitor himself.

As an elf he had quite on many occation had few discussions with the fellow mage. Not all of them pleasant.

He turned with a confident stance, placing his two hands upon his hip and back straightened. For unlike most elves, he had a taller and broader frame. And unlike most mages, he had muscular mass. The Dalish did not flicker in the wild, and neither did they shy from getting their hands dirty.

"You do know we have all the time in the world now." The blonde elf said as the dark skinned human mage closed their distance step by step.

Dorian couldn't help but smile deviously as he walked right up to him next to the wooden oak door, separating the lower parts of the keep and his private quarters. "You say that, but I'm not waiting until the sky splits open again."

And without further argumentation, the elf was pushed backwards and through the open gap. But as soon as they had reached the hallway, and as soon as Dorian had closed the door with an impatient bang he had already caught his wolf, pushing him hard against the old wall.

"See? Much better."

Teasingly closing their distance the elf felt the others hot tounge on his neck. And suddenly, he was kneehigh before him, holding him pinned against the wall. The blonde's face suddenly turned white, then red as he realised the other had intentended with his brash visit.

"He-Here? In the hall? Bu.."

He instantly shut his mouth and swallowed the lump in his throat with squeezing eyes as he felt the Tevinter eagerly kneed the bulk inside his trousers. "Yes, yes. I'm sure you have all the things to say."

The barrier of cloth was easily dismissed, and before he could protest he had already revealed what was underneath, taking a hard grip around his member while staring up with hungry eyes at his pray. And with a long wet lick he was lost, like so many times since the first night they had spent with each other.

He would sometimes pin down his gaze, only to dart his eyes away with an ashamed look and red cheeks again. Dorian chuckled with a hearty tone and continued as he enjoyed the taste of him. The shy nature of this otherwise stoic and kindhearted man was one of the many traits Dorian adored about him. One of the many things that hade him fall through the brickle glass-wall separating them from decency that others wanted to infuse.

The powerful man who's bed he practically lived in still was clumsy when it came to the matters of heart, and especially when it came to the art of making love. Much like the Tevene they both shared difficult family conditions that had brought them that sort of obnoxious awkwardness.

Alyan Lavellan,

the First, and nowadays the last of his clan, had been the single heir and keeper in training. All his brothers, along with his parents were gone and that was probably the only factor that had made him brave enough to seek out his company. For just as in Tevinter, passion between men were shunned as It was considered unhygienic, perverted, and wrong in the eyes of elves.

And just as in Tevinter, they all were not considered as children, not even people, only empty vessels filling in for a greater purpose : To keep blood flowing.

Into new family branches.

Exhilarated for attention himself he went up, revealing his own and larger member for the world to see.

"Two things in private before you run off." He joked as he gave his breathless lover's nose an affectionate peck. "First.."

Before the elf had any chance to say anything Dorian had forcefully turned him against the wall to get better grip of his waist with his arms locked, while sweeping his own right hand down to his shaft as he nibbled the elf's ear, which he through great observation had learned was very sensitive. The most delightful squee came out from his parted lips as the Tevinter with a quick motion jerked his lover body upwards, letting his own member rest against his beautiful and muscled behind.

Dorian affectionately stroke his lovers rod one last time, before slowly redirecting himself before his entrance. "You are terribly dull, and I hate you."

He smiled as he felt the elf tense, then tilt his head to the side over his shoulder, meeting Dorians greedy eyes as he gasped. "And.. What's the second?"

"I hope this ends soon.."

This was just one of the many sarcastic banters about their differences and how doomed many concindred their exchange of affection was. He had agreed with the crowd in the beginning : Never would he have pictured himself falling for an elf.

Especially a _dalish_ one.

They had their differences in the start. But strange as it sounds, it was Alyan that had protected him in that wretched future caused by his mentor instead of the other way around. And it was Alyan that has comforted him when Alexis was judged.

And it was Alyan that had brought him back with his father.

 

A quick lick on tip on his ear, and he was in.

 

Like always his lover made the most exquisite sound as he claimed him as his own, and knowing how laud he could be Dorian quickly turned his head, silencing him with his mouth. He did not think of it as bad, but seeing as the rooms walls were so thin, and how he was respected he did not dare to defile his reputation further.

For people did judge, and no matter how much they wished it weren't so there were those who  always  would backtalk those who went against the flood.

They stood so for quite a while, as he felt him shiver from their connection. Even after a moment as he aimed to move he trembled again. His grip around the elfs shaft became gentler, giving it the most tender attention with slow strokes up and down as Dorian harshly and with a husky voice practically panted into his long sunkissed ear.

"Still so sensitive.. I will never get enough of it."

"Dorian.."

He looked down on his man, and in an instant he was lost in those honey colored eyes. It was another beautiful trait those elves were alone about. He could always feel himself drown in them. Seeing them flutter open every morning had become a habit of his, and he secretly feared the day they never would open or focus on him.

Affectionately he felt his hand close behind his cheek, bringing him closer for one slow and gentle peck on his lips.

The Tevinter took it as his cue, and slowly moved out, causing the man against the wall to bite his lip. He knew it didn't pain him, for his thin, light and well-trimmed eyebrows made the most adorable twerk as he bit his lower lip. Proud he moved in again and he could not help but to groan from the satisfaction of finally having him after that long and frustrating banquet.

They could hear others cheer and laugh to the song and music just outside the brickle and thin walls, but neither of them cared. The hope of the future that they now had was all that matters, and with the huge threat of Corypheus gone they could finally breathe properly.

Because they had not breathed in what felt like years.

He had been afraid. Incredibly afraid and to his own pleasant surprise, the worst possible of saviours had been there to seal the deal. A tevinter mage, and a dalish elf, the worst enemies, and best of friends showing the world of what could be.

Of what was possible.

They were showing the world that what they thought, what they did, and what they felt was right, in it's own way. There was nothing shameful of what they were.

"Amatus.." Dorian whispered, voice thick from desire down in his lovers ear as he quickened his thrusts. Alyan turned his head to the side, affectionately letting his sweatsoaked, hot forehead bump into the others, while from time to time break from one another for an exchange with their tongues.

_"Where's Inquisitor Lavellan?"_

 

They all of a sudden heard people inquire from the other side of the wall. Dorian instantly stopped his pace and looked to the side, white as a ghost as he could hear that the others also were wondering the Inquisitor had run off to, and if they should pick up a search.

Dorian's eyes shot up as he heard someone pull the doorknob. And as he saw the gap with light grow in scope the hot skin in his neck turned intensely cold

Cassandras darkhaired head had barely peeked inside before she instantly banged it close.

"Forgive me, Inquisitor! We were just.. You are required in the great hall."

"Give me a moment!" Alyan shouted with an embarrassed voice as he looked towards the door, then at their position.

Disappointed and with a shrinking heart Dorian let go of the elf's waist, attempting to move away.

What a fool he had been to expect him to sacrifice a moment of peace with only him. He was the Inquisitor, and he were always obsessed with work, even if it affected his personal life. It had always been so, and it would continue no matter what he said.

"..You know what?"

Confused by his tone Dorian slowly lifted his gaze back at the elf, only to be met by the his dark and lustful eyes. He smirked with the most devious grin as he tilted his head to the side to better be heard, but still kept his eyes in the Dorian's.

"I shall retire for the evening. Whatever business you have will have to wait 'till the morning."

"Oh! But of course, Inquisitor!"

Even by the tone of her voice you could sense the flush that undoubtedly colored the Seekers pale face as she made her way from the door. It was then heard stumbling as Varric inquired of their whereabouts, and finally the sound of a laud smack and a pained shrieking sound no one ever expected could come from one such as the dwarf. Alyan chuckled as his ear was planted to the door's surface.

Despite all of her bravado she was still a woman. One who drowned herself in romantic tales and without a question had seen what they were busy doing. She would not bother them any longer, and guard their privacy as well.

"Now.."

He then said as he turned his head back to Dorian.  "Where were we?"

Dorian's eyes were round, then squinting as his toothy smile conquered Alyans mouth in a single heartbeat.

This would have been unheard off in the past. He always took his duties seriously, no matter what it was and no matter what he was doing. Him ignoring the call of Cassandra was most unusual. And by acting in such manner showed how much he did treasure his time with him in return. In this one moment, others didn't exist. The only thing worth doing was having him in his arms.

Alyan smiled beneath the others lips and teasingly licked the corner of his mouth as he felt him pick up the speed.  Dorian swept up his other hand on this throat as he slowly nibbled his ear and began squeezing his member harder with his hand as he felt it twerk in his palm. By the quickening of his breathing he knew him to be close.

" _Vhenan_.."

He pried open his eyes and saw Alyan pant relentless with a troubled expression, almost pained, against the wall. In but a moment Dorian unplugged himself and turned his lover back with his face in front, lifting one of his legs higher up, reentering so quickly that he couldn't help but gasp uncontrollably from the sheer warmth it brought. 

By now Dorian had exhausted his resilience, and slowed down his pace as he caught Alyans cheeks in both his hands, tenderly tasting his swollen lip.

Alyan moaned relentlessly between his breaths with his cheeks trapped in the Tevinters gentle grasp , while from his upper position caught his buttox, guiding him further in. And just as he had done so he gasped as he felt Dorian squeeze tighter around him.

"It's allright.."

He leaned in Dorians embrace as he began shivering uncontrollably, all of a sudden catching his own fingers between his teeth while Dorian slowly entered and withdrew. He too joined his muffled sounds of pleasure, sighing in his shoulder long blonde curls.

And in the same time, they hugged each other closer, holding each others frames as they rolled over the edge in union.

Dorian panted as he slowly fell to his knees with his lover above. And like so many time before he leaned down to his chest, letting his head rest against it to hear his soothing heartbeats that hammered inside the barrier of clothed flesh. And as always Alyans arms swept around him, keeping him close and safe from those that might harm.

They both slowly ex and inhaled with their eyes shut, enjoying the warmth the company of the other would bring. Just as they had done so they pried them open in union. And just as their previous acts they laughed and nudged their noses together, drawing fresh breaths.

"Exhausted already, my dear Inquisitor?" Dorian asked teasingly as he caught and kissed his neck and trailed his finger alongside the small crimsonred lines of his vallaslin going up his cheeks. "Far as I can tell you had plans. I hope they aren't cancelled."

"Far from it, Vhenan!" Alyan drowsy said and stretched his back against the stone. Dorian noticed as he almost immediately shivered a little from the icy wall and gently placed his hands in between, keeping his buttox warm and sheltered from the cold rock. Alyan quirked one of his brows, then sunk his head down to Dorian with tender eyes as he lightly stroke his perfectly shaped chin with his cold fingers.

"Mir'taren then, mir'vhenan sulahn ne'uth."

"I don't speak your gibberish.." Dorian quietly chuckled as he saw Aliens eyes wrinkle from that irresistible smile of his.

Fact was that he  _did_   know, for he had studied elven lore, and even some of it's language. And thanks to Solas he even know three words that he had been afraid to say before.

Words that now seemed so true and right. With perfect pronunciation, for Dorian was known for it, he slowly went closer to Alyans face, reciting what he had practiced for what seemed forever yet never had dared to utter in the other's presence.

 

"Ar lath ma, Alyan."

 

The blonde's eyes widened, then blinked. Dorian stared himself, suddenly wondering if he had been too lost to the moment to even consider that he might not feel the same. But then his prayers were answered as his lips were conquered in yet another caring and needing kiss that seemed as deep as the ocean itself.

Their contact broke, and the kiss was replaced with millions of others on his neck, his nose, his forehead and cheeks before he stopped and gave him a long and deep stare that forever would bind him.

 

"I love you too, Dorian!" 

 

 ~• The end •~

**Author's Note:**

> I don't always write pornographic one-shots. But when I do, I make them as embarrassing as hell to read. ( At least, that's what I think, 'cause I sure can't ).
> 
> ..I'm horrible at titles. I know.
> 
> Translations :  
> Amatus - Tevinter word for a close friend, kin or someone you hold special like a lover.  
> Vhenan - heart.  
> Mir'taren then, mir'vhenan sulahn ne'uth. - My mind wakens, my heart sings (with) you forever.  
> Ar lath ma - I love you.  
> Vallaslin - Elven facial tattoos commonly used by Dalish clans.


End file.
